


Atlantis Attacks

by Joshua_Preston



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-17
Updated: 2018-04-17
Packaged: 2019-04-24 01:57:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,483
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14345541
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Joshua_Preston/pseuds/Joshua_Preston
Summary: Sequel to Atlantis Arises.





	Atlantis Attacks

Previously on The Kraken Chronicles  
//Spring break baby!//

"MAUI!" Yang shouted.

"BAHA!" Ying countered.

"BERMUDA!" Trench pipped up.

"COASTA RICA!" Pacifica yelled.

"SYDNEY!" Quake joined in.

//I mean, it's not as if Atlantis is going arise and attack the rest of the world. Now is it?//

//ATTACK!!!//

And now, the final part of the Atlantis Saga.  
The x-band are at the beach having fun. The boys are playing water wars, while the ladies are sunbathing. The young men huddle together to plan something.

They gather as much water as possible and carry it to sand. Creep over and attempt their plan of attack.

And throw the water on the young women. Only to have it deflected right back at them.

Pacifica, Kendra and Ying all laughed at the back-fired plan.

This only served to anger Quake, Trench, Yang and Xander even further. And proceeded to run after them. The golden 7 end up having a little game of tag.

Totally oblivious to the legions coming out of the surf.

All except for Xander. Who picked up their 'communication'. //Everybody off the beach! NOW!// He shouted.

The others turned their attention to Xander. Then to where he was pointing.

Thousands of warriors, who looked like Xander, were coming from the waters. All armed with deadly non-metalic weapons. For the first time since the transformation, Xander is scared out of his mind.

Quake, being the youngest, attatched himself to Xander, being the bravest.

Trench and Pacifica cuddled eachother, ignoring the steam beaing produced between the two of them.

Ying and Yang tried their best not to run away.

And Kendra was brought to tears at the thought of her homeland being destroyed.

After seeing a Giant Squid emerge, the young warriors ran to their safe-haven. A run down shack at the end of town. Kendra was the first to speak their concerns. "Xander, my love. What are we to do?" She asked out of desperation.

For what seemed to be a sign to the end of the world, Xander was speachless. Which of course is what's happening right now. //I....I...// He stuttered. //I don't know, baby. I just don't know.// Xander answered his soulmate.

An idea came from the one person that noone would suspect. "I have an idea." Quake spoke up.

The others turned their attention to him. //Go on, Quake.// Xander urged the youngest member on.

He nodded. "All our gifts stem from the sea, herself. Right?" Quake asked.

The other merely nodded. //Where are you going with this, lil' bro?// Xander asked him gently.

He continued. "And these guys came out of the sea. So couldn't we use that to our advantage?" The resident vocanologist suggested.

Xander considered this. //Yang, Yang, Pacifica and myself all have abilities to hold them at bay. Trench could handle any threats that are on land. And that would give Kendra ample time to protect Quake.// He thought out. //Yes. That will work.//

Using the memories from soldier-guy, Xander formulated a plan. //Trench. You main object is to make up a wall of fire to keep them at bay. And that will lead to Pacifica. You are to create enough water for the Hydro-twins to take out the hordes. Kendra. I need you to take Quake up to the mountian peak.// He pointed to the peak seen through the window. //Once there, Quake I cannot express this enough, you have to make a barrier of molten lava. To keep them trapped. Once that is accomplished, I will battle them to the very end. Any questions?// Xander asked.

There were none.

They all put their right hand on atop another. //May the Lord be with us. Amen.// Xander prayed.

Pacifica, Trench and the twins were at their destination. "Alright my firelight, it's all on you." Pacifica helped her boyfriend on.

Trench nodded. He stepped forward and turned into a walking flame. Soon the fire spread to encompass all of Jamacia.

As expected, the water creatures were scared off. Pacifica then changed into her native form. And conjured enough water for Ying and Yang to start their sunami.

Up top, Quake was ready. Although he is the youngest, he is also the most powerful. He channelled the liquid rock up into the water and became solid. More and more piled on until is was the same height as the fire wall.

Effectively blocking the invaders with ease.

Xander walked up and waited for a hole to appear. It did so. He walked through with hole just as it was encompassed by flame, once more.

Using a line from a sci-fi picuture, starring Rowdy Roddy Piper, Xander 'spoke' it. //I've come here to chew some bubblegum and kick some major ass. And I'm all out of bubble gum.// This, of course, had no effect on the army.

Before he could make do on his promise, a voice stopped him. //Halt!// The voice belonged to a female. Xander looked up to see feminine version of himself. //Who dares to stop our crusade?!// She roared.

The leader appeared to be in shock when she saw Xander. //It cannot be.// She mentally whispered. //Why do you stop us? A fellow sea fighter?// She asked.

Xander merely glared at her. //Lady. I have no idea what your beef is against my world, but it ends now. Now. Who in the Hellmouth are you?// Xander asked back.

She stepped up to Xander, with bravery. //I am Kallimari. Of the line of LaVelle. Going back to the king of Atalantis. Kriegar the Brave.// Something stopped her. Something in her sub-conscience memory. A long burried memory. One that involved of her lost son. Who was taken from her. //It is said that if a sea-dweller from the land can defeat me, he is the lost heir of Atlantis. And my son. I believe that you are that one.// Kallimari explained. //He is named Kraken.//

Xander doesn't beliver, however, she might be enclined to listen. //Perhaps we can make a deal. In other words, we battle. I win, you and your army go back to Atlantis. You win, I go with you.// He bargained.

On top, Kendra broke down in tears.

Kallimari thought on it. //Very well. We battle.// She agreed.

Xander was so pleased he didn't see the sucker punch coming. A hit that landed him on his tail. //I swear that something broke. And it wasn't my tail.// He retalliated with a kick to her mid-section. That blow sent her to the rock barrier.

Kallimari went underwater to attack there. The impact brought Xander under the water. In return, he grappled her with one arm and sent her into the air. Xander go back up in time to deliver an uppercut. It sent back up and down into the sea. Xander dived down and put her into a headlock.

Before any vertebrae could crack, Xander thought back to his previous battles.

Staking Jesse. Facing down Empatta. Destroying the Scourge of Europe. Watching Ursula's head leaving her neck.

Xander suddenly let Kallimari go. //I've faced death more times than any other person should have to. I've also lost people I've loved dearly. I think you know how that feels, Kallimari. I think you really do.// He helped her back above the surface. //Do you yeild?//

The queen of Atlantis just nodded. //You are indeed my son. You are Kraken. And I shall take my leave of you. Be in peace my son.// She motioned for her armada to stand down.

Xander made his own. //OK, Quake. Let em go.// He ordered his 'brother'. The blockade dropped and the race went back home.

After the spectacle died down. Xander explained it all to his friends. //I'm not even sure anymore. I'm not even sure if I'm not her son. And if I'm not, I hope Kallimari finds him someday.// Xander 'told' them as he rested from his battle.

Kendra kissed Xander on his dorsal fin, located ontop of his head. "And if you are, honey?" She asked concerned.

He shrugged. //We'll pass that when we come to it.// Xander answered.

Just then, Mr. Zapatu came bursting in. "Xander. You have to see this." He mentioned cryptically.

Xander go up and went outside. To be surrouned by reporters from around the globe. Flashes went off and cameras were turned on. The closest one asked the first question. "You are the one who saved the entire world from an invasion from the deep. Who are you?" She asked with determination.

Using what Kallmari told him. //I am Kraken. From the line of LaVelle. Going back to Krieger the Brave.// 'Kraken' started.

And that is the end of The Kraken Chroncles.

Epilouge

After the 'press conference', Kendra confessed to Xander that is pregnant. The two were married the following weekend. And little Willow N'Dara Harris was borne <8 lbs, 7 oz. 24 in long> on July 4th, 1999.

The End


End file.
